Tension latch mechanisms are commonly used to secure two or more components together in a closed configuration. Moreover, “over-center” tension latches are commonly used because a force applied to separate the two components tends to further secure the latch mechanism. One feature of conventional over-center latch mechanisms is that once the latch has rotated beyond a tipping-point of its arc, the latch “snaps” into a closed position, and the latch mechanism should not return to its open position unless a force is supplied to open the latch. Conventional latch mechanisms generally require two-handed operation and cannot be easily operated without visual inspection of the mechanism. Accordingly, conventional tension latch mechanisms are less suitable for applications where the user is engaged in certain activities, such as mountain biking, rock climbing, or hunting which require the user's uninterrupted attention and physical control. Additionally, conventional tension latch mechanisms generally require the user to properly align the mechanism in order for the tension latch mechanism to be properly secured in the closed position.
As such, there is a need for an over-center catch and latch assembly configured for one-handed operation, and configured for operation using tactile sensation alone. Additionally, there is a need for a over-center catch and latch assembly configured to correct minor misalignments between the catch and the latch. Moreover, there is a need for an over-center catch and latch assembly configured for quiet operation.